


An Ordinary Day

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, I don't really know what this is, Introspection, Pete's World, it just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: ...in which Rose sees something she hadn't before.





	An Ordinary Day

It wasn’t instantaneous. And it didn’t happen, as they say, overnight.

It happened, in fact, on day one hundred and three.

It was an ordinary day. Rose sat on the floor of their living room, her back against the sofa, folding laundry. The Doctor was folded onto the window seat--arguably his favorite spot in the house--a mug of tea in one hand as he stared out at the sky. Rose snapped a pair of jeans to get the wrinkles out before she folded them, and the Doctor looked over at the sound. He smiled, set his mug down on the window ledge, and crossed the room to sit beside her on the floor. He leaned over and kissed her temple before picking up another pair of jeans, asking, “Need some help?”

“Oh,” Rose said, frozen in place. Somewhere in that tiny moment she saw...she  _ knew _ .  He wasn’t dreaming longingly of everything he’d left behind. He was  _ here _ , with  _ her _ , and he wasn’t going anywhere.

And when the TARDIS was fully grown, and he  _ did  _ go away, he wouldn’t go without her.

Joy burned through her. She wanted to leap up, to shout, to sing. Somehow what came out was a cross between a sob and hysterical laughter.

“Rose?” There was alarm in his voice.

“I love you,” she said simply. She’d tell him the rest later, but here, in the moment, she didn’t have the words.

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. “Oh, my Rose. I love you, too.”

After a moment they went back to folding laundry.

It was, after all, just an ordinary day.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 17: Joy


End file.
